The Last Stage of the Tournament of Power: Universe 7 VS Universe 11
by Paleomario66
Summary: With the only universes left being Universes 7 and 11, and 8 combatants remaining, the Final Showdown of the Tournament of Power is underway! Can Universe 7 defeat the remaining Pride Troopers and obtain the Super Dragon Balls? And how can they defeat Jiren, a mortal even stronger than a God of Destruction?


**Notes:**

 **1\. This contains some spoilers for the recent episodes of _Dragon Ball Super_ , so please check out those episodes if you do not want to be spoiled.**

 **2\. Though a lot of this will be similar to how the events play out in _Dragon Ball Super_ , there will be several differences in the elimination order, and the fights that will go on, mostly after this chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Dragon Ball Super_ or any characters from that series.**

 **The Last Stage of the Tournament of Power: Universe 7 VS Universe 11**

 _Previously on Dragon Ball Super, Dr. Paparoni fused with Koichiarator to form their trump card: the merged warrior Anilaza. The warriors of Universe 7 fought a difficult battle with the titanic warrior, and Android 18 sacrificed herself to save 17 from falling off the fighting stage. Anilaza made an attempt to destroy the fighting stage along with the remaining Universe 7 members, and Goku and Vegeta in their Super Saiyan Blue forms, Potential Unleashed Gohan, Golden Freeza, and Android 17 at full power engaged the titanic warrior in a beam struggle. With Android 17's quick thinking, he targeted Anilaza's weakness: his energy reactor, allowing the other four warriors to defeat Anilaza. With his defeat, Universe 3 was erased. The only remaining universes are Universes 7 and 11, with nine minutes left. Will Goku and co. be able to overcome Jiren, Toppo, and Dyspo? The final chapter of the Tournament of Power begins now!_

 **A Saiyan Prince's Pride! Vegeta Challenges Jiren!**

The remaining warriors Universes 7 and 11 stood still, facing each other. "We've got nine minutes left," Krillin stated. "We're counting on you, everyone!" Zen-Oh observed, "Universe 7 and 11 made it." The Future Zen-Oh added, "Who's going to win?"

The Grand Priest had a surprisingly solemn expression on his face as he observed the stands. "I don't know, but with most of the universes gone, the bleachers are quite empty." Both Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh agreed. "Yeah, you're right."

From the erased universes, only the angels were left, and the only other universes were Universes 7 and 11, plus the four that were exempt from the Tournament of Power. "Let's try this," the Grand Priest declared.

He clapped his hands together, and the bleachers began to shake. Suddenly, they began moving quickly, shortening in length. "What the hell is going on?" Android 18 asked in surprise. Once the bleachers stopped moving, everyone was much closer to each other. Gods and warriors alike gasped at the sudden change. Beerus and Belmod glared at each other for a moment before turning away. "H..hello," the Supreme Kai stuttered.

Universe 11's Supreme Kai, Khai, turned away and ignored him. Grand Priest turned away and asked, "What do you think, Grand Zen-Oh?" "Better!" Future Zen-Oh praised. Present Zen-Oh added, "Now everyone's together!"

Marcarita smirked at Whis and Vados. "So, you're clinging to Universe 7, are you Vados?" Vados was unfazed by her remark. "I thought I would make myself at home with Universe 7 since Universe 6 has been erased," she explained with a laugh.

Back on the Tournament Arena, Jiren and Goku walked towards each other slowly as the remaining warriors simply watched them from a distance. Soon, the two fighters were not even a foot away from each other. A blue aura formed around Goku as he powered up to Super Saiyan Blue. Goku continued to increase his power even further much to the surprise of Vegeta and Jiren.

Goku let out a massive roar, with his aura briefly turning white, and Jiren opening his eyes in surprise, but it only caused an explosion. Vegeta jumped out of the way and landed tens of yards away. "What a useless stunt," Vegeta scoffed. He looked up and saw Goku and Jiren take the fight to the air.

Both were fighting rather evenly, with Goku mostly blocking blows from the Pride Trooper. "Wow, you really are strong, Jiren. I'm getting even more excited!" Goku cheered while blocking punches from Jiren. Jiren questioned, "Son Goku, why do are you so obsessed with becoming stronger?" While blocking punches, Goku chuckled. "I dunno," he admitted. "I guess I just want to become stronger. That's all!"

"I see. But you have no idea.." he began. "I seek something greater than strength itself." Goku didn't quite understand what Jiren meant, but he assumed that his goals were similar to his own. "Same here," he added. "I want to become stronger too!" Jiren grunted at this.

Goku dodged another punch from Jiren and backflipped off the arena to gain some distance. "Alright, let's start the second round!" he declared. Out of nowhere, a blue blur flew past the Saiyan. It was none other than Vegeta. "Jiren! Show me your power!" "Oh come on Vegeta, that's not fair! I was fighting him!" Goku complained.

Elsewhere, Dyspo was busy dodging Death Beams from Freeza. Dyspo laughed arrogantly. "Sorry, but you can't catch me. I'm the fastest in all of the universes." "So your special talent is running away," Freeza taunted with a chuckle. The Pride Trooper's eyes suddenly narrowed. "It looks like you want to die again."

* * *

Toppo slammed his fists into the ground, causing cracks to form and rocks to fly upwards. Gohan and Android 17 both jumped out of the way. "Be careful around Toppo," Gohan warned. "He's a veteran warrior that dad had a hard time with. Avoid getting caught in his powerful arms!" 17 nodded. "Understood." "Fight me!" Toppo challenged. "My fists shall pummel you!"

Gohan and 17 landed on the ground. The former powered up, with a white aura formed around him. The duo dashed towards the Pride Trooper, who rushed towards them. Gohan and Toppo's fists collided, creating a large shockwave.

* * *

Vegeta was now attacking Jiren, striking him in the stomach. Despite this, the Pride Trooper was unfazed. _I've never faced anyone as strong and tough as this before. Regardless,_ "I'm the one who shall defeat you and obtain the Super Dragon Balls!" Jiren swiftly struck the Saiyan Prince in the stomach and then the back of the neck, knocking him away.

Jiren thrust his left hand out and prepared a Power Impact. Before he could fire it, Goku attacked him, and Jiren slid to the side. "Now it's my turn!" Jiren responded by throwing a barrage of punches at extremely high speeds. Goku attempted to block them the best he could.

Goku's defense was quickly broken, and he was sent flying. Goku bounced on the ground before landing on the ground. The Saiyan groaned in pain and coughed up some blood. Jiren jumped at Goku, and their fists collided, but Jiren struck Goku in the head with his other fist.

Vegeta attempted to attack Jiren from behind, but he was smacked in the face by the Pride Trooper. Goku threw an uppercut at Jiren, yet he was kicked away. Vegeta jumped at him, but Jiren grabbed him and spun him around before tossing him away.

The Saiyan recovered and dashed towards Jiren once more. "How persistent," he grumbled. He threw a barrage of punches like he did against Goku. This time, however, Vegeta was ready. He dodged all of the punches with ease. _I've finally seen through your attack!_

Vegeta swiftly landed a successful punch on Jiren right in the middle of his stomach. Jiren had a look of shock and fear on his face. He gasped as he tried to process what had just happened. Vegeta had a smirk on his face as Jiren continued to look surprised.

Back in the stands, all of Universe 7's other members were in shock at what happened. "W...what?" Master Roshi stuttered. "Impressive," Piccolo commented. "When Jiren's high-speed burst of punches knocked Goku away, he was observing Jiren's movements." Khai was not fazed at all by this. "If this hadn't happened, it wouldn't be entertaining," he said. Beerus scoffed. "Universe 11's just playing it cool."

Back in the arena, Vegeta was repeatedly attacking Jiren. The Pride Trooper was on the defensive, desperately blocking blows from the prince. Back in the stands, the future Zen-Oh cheered, "Nice!" His present counterpart added, "This is fun!" "Vegeta's pushing him back!"

Vegeta was continuing his relentless assault on Jiren, who was still on the defensive against the prince. "W..what's wrong with you, Jiren?" Belmod gasped nervously, sweat appearing on his face. The Supreme Kai had a look of surprise at seeing the battle unfold before him. "Is..he...winning?" Khai was a little worried, but he tried not to show it. "You must be blind if you think Jiren could lose to him."

"Maybe…." Whis began. Vados turned her brother and asked curiously, "Maybe what?" "Vegeta might be trying to achieve that state by fighting Jiren," he replied. "Ultra Instinct." "I see..." Beerus had a brief flashback to Vegeta dodging Jiren's flurry of punches. "The way he dodged Jiren's attacks..."

One of Vegeta's punches hit Jiren's arm, sliding him backward. As Vegeta went in for another strike, Jiren prepared to counterattack, but he was hit straight in the stomach. Vegeta wasn't satisfied yet though. He knew Jiren was far from his full power. "You were far stronger and faster when you fought Kakarot!"

The Pride Trooper, now angered, smacked Vegeta out of the way. Vegeta did several backflips to gain distance before firing a Galick Gun, which Jiren smacked away with ease. Jiren charged towards Vegeta and rammed him with his elbow out, before punching him twice, knocking him into the air, then smacking him into the arena.

Before Vegeta could even react, Jiren fired a Power Impact, and he was caught right in the middle of it. "Vegeta!" Goku yelled. The prince gripped the ki ball in desperation, trying to push it back, without success.

Back in the stands, Krillin was worried for Vegeta. "This is bad," he noted. "At this rate, he'll get knocked off!" On the other hand, Belmod was absolutely ecstatic. "Yes! Yes! Keep it up, Jiren!" Vegeta continued to grip the ki blast, still attempting to push it back. "VEGETA!" Krillin called out. The blast exploded not too far from the edge.

* * *

Freeza continued shooting Death Beams at Dyspo but to no avail. The emperor smirked. "How long are you planning to keep this up?" he taunted. Several afterimages of Dyspo appeared around Freeza. He was not at all surprised, however. "Such an old trick. Do you honestly think you can beat me with that?"

The real Dyspo was behind him, preparing an orange-colored ki blast from behind. What he didn't expect was for Freeza's atail to swiftly wrap around his wrist, cutting him off. "This tail is useful, isn't it?" Dyspo trembled for a moment until a smirk appeared on his face."Well, it works for me too!"

"Hm? AUGH!" Freeza screamed as Dyspo took off running, dragging Freeza with him. The emperor was slammed into a rock wall before being dragged along it. Helpless, Freeza cried out in agony.

* * *

Gohan threw a punch at Toppo, who held up his arms to block it. "Is that… all you've got?" Toppo struggled for a moment against the half-Saiyan before thrusting his arms forward, causing Gohan to slide back and stumble over. Toppo jumped up into the air, his fists clenched together. "My fists shall make short work of you!"

The Pride Trooper was halted by Android 17 blasting him from behind. Toppo swiftly rebounded and touched down safely. He turned to the cyborg, his eyes narrowed. "You interfering pest!" he growled before dashing towards his enemy. Gohan charged a Kamehameha while 17 engaged Toppo in battle.

17 and Toppo both traded blows with each other, Android 17 slowly gaining an upper hand due to his limitless stamina. Toppo then took notice of Gohan charging the Kamehameha. 17 realized this and kicked Toppo in the face to stun him. Gohan released the blast.

The Kamehameha wave hit Toppo directly and exploded. The smoke cleared, and Toppo stood there, panting heavily. Gohan clenched his fists as he got into a fighting pose again. _I thought that would have done more damage_ _to him_ _!_ "Is that all?" the Pride Trooper sneered. "Now it's my turn! Prepare yourselves!"

* * *

Belmod laughed at Vegeta's supposed failure. "How do you like that, Universe 7? Compared to your warriors, Jiren's on a whole different level!" he taunted as he stuck out his tongue at Beerus. The Destroyer sweated nervously. Whis, however, was unfazed by Belmod's comment. "This won't be a problem, Lord Beerus," Whis assured him. "They won't go down so easily. This attack should be able to ignite Vegeta."

The dust from the explosion cleared, and Vegeta stood there, exhausted. He had been knocked out of his Super Saiyan Blue form, but he wasn't down yet. Goku jumped down nearby his ally. He inquired, "Hey, Vegeta, are you okay?" Jiren suddenly took a step forward towards the duo. "All of that and he's completely unscathed," Vegeta commented. "That tough bastard!" Jiren had the same scowl usually present on his face. "You'll never have any chance of beating me," Jiren warned.

"What?" Vegeta responded. Jiren explained, "You're far too arrogant. There's not any sort of purity in the way you fight." Vegeta smirked. "Is that all you have to say? Indeed, I am arrogant. But…." He then powered up to Super Saiyan Blue. "To me, that's precisely what my pride as a Saiyan is!" The Saiyan prince thrust his hands forward, as a yellow ball of energy formed between them.

* * *

Toppo was holding off attacks from both Gohan and 17 when they all noticed a massive energy building up. The trio stopped their fight briefly to see where the energy was coming from. "This energy…. It's insane…." Toppo remarked. Gohan nodded. "It feels like Vegeta's… But how could it be this massive?"

* * *

Dyspo immediately dropped Freeza after sensing Vegeta's growing power. "What is this?" he asked himself. "This energy feels like one of the Universe 7 members. But, how could any of them be so powerful?" Dyspo yelled out in surprise as Freeza blasted him from behind.

He had gotten up somehow, and he only had some dirt on him. The emperor brushed himself off and chuckled. "Sorry about that. My hand slipped." As he got up, Dyspo growled, "How could you have taken my attacks like that?" Freeza scoffed, "A better question would be: How could you think such a weak attack like that would bring me down?"

Freeza held out a finger towards the Pride Trooper. "You're quite an annoying one," he commented. The emperor shot a Death Beam at Dyspo, who jumped out of the way, much to Freeza's annoyance.

* * *

Vegeta's energy continued to increase even further. "I'll never beat you? Don't make me laugh!" he scoffed. "I could never throw away who I am! Kakarot can keep his Ultra Instinct! I'll defeat you in my own way, Jiren!" Goku watched in awe. "Wow, Vegeta, that's amazing!" he exclaimed. "I can't believe your energy is increasing so much!" Jiren was unfazed by this, however, and stood there with the same expression on his face from before. From the stands, Khai started to grow nervous by how high Vegeta's energy was rising. Belmod gasped, "His power... How could it have risen this much from before?! Is this the true power of a Saiyan?!"

"Because Jiren provoked Vegeta and insulted his pride, he was able to awake a whole new power within him," Piccolo noted. Both of the Zen-Ohs were excited to witness Vegeta's new growth in power. "Wow, this is bright!" Zen-Oh cheered. "Vegeta's getting even stronger!" his future counterpart added. Even as a powerful wind was flowing from the massive energy increase, Jiren stood there, motionless. "Jiren! After all that you've said to me, you're not going to dodge this attack, are you?!" Vegeta demanded. "Come," Jiren commanded. Vegeta smirked, believing that he had a chance to take out Jiren after all.

"Do it, Vegeta!" Krillin cheered from the stands. Beerus encouraged, "Hit him with your full power!" Just before he released the attack, Vegeta shouted, " **FINAL FLAAAAAAAAASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " A monstrous, yellow energy blast was released from Vegeta's hands. Jiren, shocked by the power the blast had, held up his arms to cover himself. "Yes!" "He got him!" came from Krillin and Tien. The energy wave shot past the shrunken stands, shaking it.

* * *

"Jiren..." Toppo watched nervously, never expecting Vegeta to have gained that much power. Gohan and Android 17 were shocked by this as well. Freeza had a smirk on his face. He thought to himself, _I never expected anything less from someone like Vegeta._ Dyspo trembled from sheer terror at what he witnessed. _Oh my god... How are any of us supposed to compete with someone like that?_

* * *

Goku, having been knocked over by Vegeta's Final Flash, lay down flat on his stomach. As the dust cleared, Jiren lay on the arena floor. Vegeta paused for a moment, before bursting with laughter. "Take that, Jiren!" he taunted. "It seems like the strongest in all of the universe is the Saiyan-" He stopped dead in his tracks, not seeing Jiren on the floor anymore. "VEGETA!" Goku warned. Much to everyone's shock, Jiren had quickly reappeared right in front of Vegeta and was an energy ball to his stomach. Vegeta gasped and trembled at the sight in front of him.

"The force of that attack of yours wasn't that half bad," Jiren complimented. Swiftly, the blast was released, and the energy ball enclosed around Vegeta, who cried out in agony. The blast then exploded, with even more energy than the one he fired at Vegeta previously. All of the Universe 7 members in the stands, as well as Beerus, had horrified expressions on their faces, while Belmod smiled. "He surpasses his opponents continuously," Khai added. "That is the way Jiren fights!"

The Zen-Ohs were intrigued by what happened but seemed disappointed by Vegeta's loss. "Vegeta's attack didn't do anything," the future Zen-Oh stated. "Jiren's amazing!" his present counterpart breathed. Vegeta, now back to his base form, collapsed to the floor. "Vegeta, no!" Goku cried out. He was on his knees, appalled by Vegeta's humiliating loss. Jiren once again stood there, motionless. Vegeta was still conscious, but he simply lay on the ground, still shaken by Jiren's overwhelming power.

 _Jiren's power proved to overwhelm Vegeta and put him out of commission. Will Vegeta be eliminated from the Tournament? Universe 11's warriors continue to crush the warriors from Universe 7. Now, Goku is left to stand against Jiren. Will Universe 7 be able to turn the tide of the battle? There are 8 minutes left in the Tournament of Power! The battle continues, next time on Dragon Ball Super!_

* * *

 **A/N:** _This was the first fanfic chapter I've ever published, and it took a lot longer to write this than I was hoping. This is the first part of an alternative version of the last 9 minutes of the Tournament of Power. For now, it is similar to the original, but I changed a few things up this chapter from the original series, and things will start to change dramatically next chapter. I moved part of the Dyspo vs Freeza fight to this chapter for that very reason._

 _I hope you all like this, and I would love to hear people's opinions on the story, and where I can improve. I don't know when I'll get to the next chapter, but hopefully, it won't take extremely long._


End file.
